Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack/Rap Meanings
'Eyeless Jack' It's Eyeless Jack here, and I'm back for revenge (Eyeless Jack is back to get revenge for something.) I'll murder all my verses like I did to all my friends! (Eyeless Jack is going to destroy Laughing Jack's verses just like he killed his friends.) I’ll blister this mister jester, you’re nothing but a cloud wisp. (Laughing Jack is a clown, or jester, and he is nothing compared to Eyeless Jack.) I couldn’t stand to see your story, and I’m absolutely Eyeless. (Eyeless Jack obviously has no eyes, so he shouldn't be able to see Laughing Jack's story. He doesn't even need to read it to know it's awful.) Now I'll wear my mask again like it was a masquerade. (A masquerade is a party where people wear the kind of masks similar to what Eyeless Jack wears, and Jack is saying that he'll put his mask on as if he was at one of those. In Laughing Jack's origin story, Isaac fashions a masquerade-type mask for his own murderous career.) Better quit your laughing, cause I'm about to jack your fame! (Eyeless Jack is about to steal Laughing Jack's fame. Laughing Jack is obviously laughing, and Eyeless Jack is obviously named Jack, so Eyeless Jack is making a pun off of both of their names.) My flows are darker than the void in my heart and eyes. (Eyeless Jack has black voids where his eyes should be. It is said that killers have a hole or void in their hearts, since if they didn't they wouldn't be killing innocent people. Eyeless Jack is saying he has no heart.) Even with your clown cousin, Ronald, victory would still be mine! (Eyeless Jack says that Laughing Jack is cousins with Ronald McDonald, who is obviously not known for being scary.) 'Laughing Jack' All around the mulberry bush, the clown chased the blind man. (This is a parody of the children's song "All Around the Mulberry Bush". Laughing Jack is the clown, and Eyeless Jack is eyeless, so he would be a blind man.) With a weird eating disorder, dude, stop eating those hands! (Eyeless Jack is a cannibal, according to Laughing Jack. Eating disorders are when people want to eat strange or inedible things, so Laughing Jack thinks that Eyeless Jack must have some sort of weird eating disorder.) I'm going ham, squeezing your ass until Pop Goes the Weasel (Another children's song, Pop Goes the Weasel. Laughing Jack will squeeze Eyeless Jack until he pops.) I'll maniacally take you down, eyeless man, I'm pure evil! (Eyeless Jack may be a killer, but Laughing Jack is pure evil, and he is going to take him down.) I bring pain! You'll go insane just like my playmate Isaac. (Laughing Jack will inflict enough pain on Eyeless Jack to drive him completely insane. Laughing Jack was originally created as the imaginary friend of a boy named Isaac. When Isaac was an adult, he became a murderer. Laughing Jack saw it all, and enjoyed it.) Before you get kicked, smacked with a brick, and a mouthful of ticks! (After driving Eyeless Jack insane, Laughing Jack will kick him, hit him with a brick, and shove ticks into his mouth.) You see how dope I'm flowing? Oops! I guess not. (Again, Eyeless Jack has no eyes, so he couldn't see how good Laughing Jack is at rapping.) I'll break to your home, trash your rooms, and leave a dead dog! (Laughing Jack will trash Eyeless Jack's house and kill his pets, just like he did in his pasta.) 'Eyeless Jack' This Dumbo given by angels’ about to get back some pain. (Eyeless Jack is saying that Laughing Jack is stupid and about to feel some pain.) I'll end you harder than that little kid you maimed, remember James? (By the end of Laughing Jack's pasta, the kid he killed, James, has been horrifically mutilated. Eyeless Jack is going to hurt Laughing Jack even more than that.) You're dressed as an emo mime, while I've got vicious battle rap attacks (Both emos and mimes are mocked, so Eyeless Jack is saying Laughing Jack looks like both of them combined. Meanwhile, Eyeless Jack has powerful raps suitable for a battle.) Cut you no slack, I'm making a comeback, you'll remember Eyeless Jack! (Eyeless Jack cuts his victims open, so he will cut Laughing Jack no slack. He is making a comeback, and Laughing Jack will remember him for it.) 'Laughing Jack' I may be a clown, but this time I'm not joking. (Clowns usually joke around, but Laughing Jack is dead serious now.) It'll be a pleasure to nail you to the wall and cut you wide open. (Laughing Jack is going to kill Eyeless Jack the same way he killed James.) I'm dispersing these rhymes so hot, they'll make you descend. (Laughing Jack's rhymes are going to make Eyeless Jack go down, or be defeated.) Why don't you leave this battle now and go jack off to BEN? (Apparently, a better thing to do with Eyeless Jack's time is to jack off, or masturbate, to BEN, a well known creepypasta.) 'The Observer' It's the Observer, hacking in this war between two fools! (The Observer is saying that both Eyeless and Laughing Jack are fools. The Observer is well-known for hacking, having hacked Noah's YouTube channel several times.) You bitches never learn, but I'm going to leave you two schooled! (The two Jacks always do the same thing, never learning, while the Observer can mix it up once in a while. When he's done, the Jacks will actually know how to rap.) I've been observing, leave you burning, before this next rhyme, (The Observer has, obviously, been observing the two Jacks. He will set them on fire before he rhymes again.) and I'll be swerving, even murdering, your tribes twelve times! (The Observer is from a YouTube channel called TribeTwelve, where he stalks Noah, the series protagonist. He is going to kill the Jacks.) You could never find me with these bombs that I'm dropping, ("Dropping bombs" is occasionally used to refer to harsh dissing, which is what the Observer is doing. In TribeTwelve, Noah usually doesn't find the Observer unless he wants him to, so the Jacks would never be able to find him.) Trying to fight me is useless, I'll always be forever watching. (There is no use in trying to fight the Observer. He'll just keep on watching like he always has.) Okay you two, let's say what today we've learned. (The Observer is asking the Jacks what they've learned from his raps, which will be explained in the next line.) How many Jacks does it take to know you cannot defeat the Observer? (This starts out sounding like he is asking "How many Jacks does it take to defeat the Observer?". However, he is really asking how many of them it would take to realize they could not defeat him, since no amount of opponents could out-rap the Observer. The Observer's text turns red at the end of this line.) Just like my friend Noah, I'll leave your brain melting. (To "melt faces" is to amaze an audience with one's raps. The Observer's raps are so good that melted not just Noah's face, but his brain as well. He is going to do the same to the Jacks.) I interrupted your verses because I found them repelling! (The Observer's third video is posted in the middle of a livestream. His first words are 'AMIINTURRUPTING? WELLTOOBAD". Similarly, the Observer was not supposed to be in this battle; he hacked his way in during the middle of it. He also listened to the Jacks' verses and found both of them repelling. Note that the Observer writes with no spaces and all caps during his videos rather than speaking.) Your souls will be mine after I feast on your asses. (One of the Observer's jobs is to gather souls for his "keeper", the Tall One (heavily implied to be Slenderman). He will steal the Jacks' souls for him after he destroys them.) None of you punks are even prepared for when I take off my glasses! (At the end of his second hacked video, the Observer unexpectedly removed his glasses to reveal a single monochrome eye in the center of his face. He does the same now.) 'Ticci Toby' They call me Ticci Toby, not that you'd care that much. (Ticci Toby is announcing his entrance. People usually say "not that you'd care that much" because they want to be proven wrong. Ticci Toby is not extremely famous, although neither are any of the other three.) When I'm done talking to myself, I'll blow steam on you punks. (Ticci Toby knows, or already knew, that the others aren't listening. Now that he's done with that, he'll set the other three on fire.) You think you're creepy, this twitching kid don't give two shits. (The others all think they're creepy, but Ticci Toby doesn't even care about them.) I'll kill you all off and feed you to the ticks! (Ticci Toby will kill all of them and leave them in the forest for the ticks to eat. This is also making a pun off the fact that tic and tick are homophones.) Stop acting like you're hot when you're colder than the rain. (The others all act like they're "hot", or cool and popular, but they really are the opposite of these things.) How can you damage me? I'm fucking immune to all pain! (Ticci Toby is biologically immune to pain, so it would be impossible for the others to make him hurt.) Don't even try to diss me, or your lives will be at stake. (If anyone tries to rap against Ticci Toby, he will kill them.) You picking on the retarded kid is the last mistake you'll ever make! (Ticci Toby was picked on in school for his Tourette's Syndrome, and the kids were even responsible for his nickname. However, a much better wording could have been chosen; Tourette's, despite being a brain disorder, is not a developmental disorder, so Ticci Toby is not in fact retarded. 'Herobrine' Herobrine has joined to disconnect you from your dicks. (Herobrine is announcing his entrance. He will castrate the other four with his sword.) I'm pulling out my diamond sword to leave all your throats slit! (Herobrine will use his sword to slit the throats of his opponents.) You two Jackoffs should just piss off, you'll experience your End with me, (Herobrine is making another reference to masturbating. Minecraft contains a dimension known as the End, so Herobrine is making a pun off of this when he tells the two Jacks he will kill them.) '',''and all I can observe from this antisocial brat is an Enderman wannabe. (Herobrine is calling the Observer a brat and an Enderman wannabe. An Enderman is a creature from Minecraft that was inspired by Slenderman. Because Slenderman is the Observer's master, Herobrine is making a joke that the Observer would want to be an Enderman.) Please, these cheesy teases of terror should've known they can't take this. (Herobrine is calling the other four cheesy, and is saying they can't resist his rapping.) I'll cause heart attacks, nightmares, death, and I'll do it all in eight bits! (Herobrine is saying he'll do terrible things to the other four and anyone who sees him. Minecraft, contrary to popular belief, is actually a 16-bit game, but it contains an 8-bit filter that is applied during this line.) Don't try to take on my blank eyes, this Swede will be the last contender. (Herobrine is well-known for not having irises or pupils. A popular theory suggests he is the dead brother of Notch, the creator of Minecraft. Notch is Swedish, so by extension Herobrine would probably be Swedish as well.) Wherever you're suffering you know I'll be watching in the short render. (Herobrine is said to appear in the Tiny render distance on peaceful. If the other four are suffering, they should know Herobrine is at the very least watching them, if not making them suffer.) 'The Midnight Man's chorus' DON'T turn on the lights during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use a flashlight'' ''during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game, and DON'T attempt to use another's blood in your name! (At the end of the Midnight Game pasta, a list of warnings are given, including: DO NOT turn any of the lights on during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game. DO NOT attempt to use another person's blood on your name. DO NOT use a lighter as a substitute for a candle. It will not work. AND DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY.) 'The Midnight Man' If you think you're gonna beat me, you're lost in your dreams. (The Midnight Game is played at a time when most people are asleep. Midnight Man also has the ability to create hallucination.) Purifying crappypastas like you is just ritual for me. (All six competitors are creepypastas, but the Midnight Man makes a pun by saying that the others are actually crappy, thus, crappypastas.) Walk your little game, Herobrine. I bask in the tears of the damned. (The theory that Herobrine is Notch's dead brother may well mean that his spirit is damned to wander, or walk, the land of Minecraft forever. The Midnight Man feels good in the tears that Herobrine would be crying.) I'm an embodiment of faith. Your fate's in my hands. (The Midnight Game was used as a punishment for those who disobeyed a Pagan religion. The Midnight Man only appears when the game is being played, so it could be said that the Midnight Man would be an embodiment of the faith, sent to harm those who disobeyed it.) Take a blood sample, make a case of the proxy behind the screen. (The Midnight Game involves putting at least one drop of your blood onto a paper with your name written on it, so this could be a blood sample. The Observer is a minion, or proxy, of Slenderman.) You can't see, I'll be cackling at the deaths of these teens. (Possibly a reference that bored teenagers are more likely to play his game, or a reference to the 2013 Midnight Game movie, which is based on the original creepypasta and was not well-reviewed.) Until the clock strikes twelve, you're in my realm, no escape. (The Midnight Game cannot be stopped in the middle, so there's no escape. However, the Midnight Game ''begins ''at twelve, and does not actually end until 3:33 A.M.. A better line would be: "Once the clock strikes twelve...) Darkness you can't handle, light your candle, pray for the day. (The only light source allowed during the Midnight Game is a candle. Using any other light source is absolutely prohibited. Even people who played the game willingly would probably pray for the day out of fear.) 'Richard Van Buren' Are you feeling lonely? Then come visit my site. (Richard Van Buren is from a creepypasta called Normal Porn for Normal People, but is not actually mentioned in that story. He is the owner of the website normalpornfornormalpeople.com, which had little connection to porn. (There is actually a site called normalpornfornormalpeople.com, which despite not containing the original videos, does contain some very weird content that would have fit.) Porn sites are stereotypically frequented by lonely losers who can't get a girl/boyfriend.) '' '''I'm not afraid of two Jacks, an Observer and Midnight.' (Van Buren doesn't care if any of the other six visit his website, since he's not afraid of them.) I'm as crazy as an ape on this track, just check the links. (The final video on the site is useless.avi, an 18-minute video where a figure suspected to be Van Buren himself sends a chimpanzee into a room to devour a woman. The eating is in full view of the camera. The videos were posted with random links on the site.) You'll get more than you bargained for when you come for the kinx. ("Kinx" is another word for porn. The narrator of the pasta came to the site for the porn, and was not prepared for what he found.) I'll perform a seance to tell this moose that he's just useless. (Van Buren says that Ticci Toby looks like a moose, and should die like the woman in useless.avi. Ticci Toby is dancing to Van Buren's music during this line.) Any attack from a hack and his Jacked friends on me is fruitless. (Herobrine was originally made through a hack, so he is the hack in this line. Also, his raps were so weak that Van Buren thought the two Jacks were his friends. Any attack by them is useless.) When you find my site you'll be tongue tied like when I rap and diss. (tonguetied.avi is another video on Van Buren's site. The final half of the video is silent, and to be tongue tied is to be too excited to speak. The others are too shocked by his raps to speak.) This staticky kid's so lonely, I bet he would try to fap to this! (It is unclear who this is referencing, but it is most likely the Observer. He had a staticky background, and he is of a typical demographic to view p*rn. This would make him masturbate, or "fap".) 'SCP Agent' SCPs 106 and 87 have escaped! Keep a lookout for bo- (cracking) (The SCP agent is alerting the rest of the site that the two SCPs have broken containment. Technically, he should have said "Oh-Eight-Seven" instead of "Eighty-Seven", but this is a minor detail.) 'SCP-087-1' Welcome to the never-ending staircase of Hell! (SCP-087 is a staircase that appears to never end. It is second in popularity only to SCP-173. SCP-087-1 is a being that appears within the stairwell.) 'SCP-106' When I'm released from my cell, you know your lives won't end well! (SCP-106 is considered extremely dangerous and is far more powerful than 087-1. Elaborate cautions have been designed to keep him in his cell, and anyone who gets near him, including the other seven, is effectively in a death sentence.) 'SCP-087-1' There's no lights, so you're in for a treat. (SCP-087 has no lights, and SCP-087-1 actively attempts to destroy light sources.) 'SCP-106' We're the most uncontainable freaks since 173! (SCP-173 is the most famous SCP, and 087-1 and 106 are the most uncontainable ones since it. Ironically, SCP-106 is also much less containable since 173, and is really second only to SCP-682 among the non-item SCPs.) 'SCP-087-1' There's a baby down here; don't you want him to be safe? (SCP-087 appears to have a baby crying, which is always 200 meters below the observer. This is also implying that the others care whether the baby lives or dies, which a true creepypasta just shouldn't do.) 'SCP-106' Then get these mics out of my face! I'm radically insane! (SCP-106 says that the microphones are being shoved close to his face, and that he'll kill the baby (or worse) if they don't move them farther away.) 'SCP-087-1' Ready to see my real face? Come near us if you dare. (SCP-087-1's face is actually in a picture on the SCP wiki. The actor playing 087-1 looks nothing like this, so it begins to get darker as the picture is pasted over the actor's face. He is saying that the other seven won't even want to come to them.) 'SCP-106' We'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. (SCP-087 goes down at least 1.6 km and probably goes on forever, so this is an oxymoron. The two will be waiting to see if any of the other seven go downstairs.) 'The Rake' Your rhymes are as tedious as your never-ending staircase, (The Rake is saying that the never-ending staircase is boring and annoying to go down, and that the SCPs' rhymes are as tedious to listen to.) and your so-called creepypastas are such a waste of space. (The stories of the Rake's nine opponents are clogging up the internet and calling themselves creepypastas when they really aren't. This is especially true of the SCPs, whose pasta contains over 2,000 characters and items, plus enough tales and jokes to at least double that number.) Watch me munch on these monsters like I munch on sick rhymes. (The Rake will eat the other nine. He is also saying that he eats even "sick" (good) rhymes because his are so much better.) I'm the Rake, bitches, great bitches, hunting through time. (The Rake is calling the others women and idiots. One possibility about the Rake, since he has been seen for at least eight centuries, is that he has time travel capabilities. This may also simply mean that he's been killing people throughout history. It should also be noted that since the actor, being non-animated, looks nothing like the Rake, plenty of people had probably still not realized who it was at this point.) Been around for so many centuries, now making these SCPs history. (The Rake, again, is at least eight hundred years old. He's lived throughout history, and he's going to make 087 and 106 history (kill them).) Been trapped after death, but I'm breaking free, and no one will figure out my mystery. (The Rake is saying that he's going to terrorize the world, and no one will figure out what's really going on.) My feet will keep crawling, my rhymes will keep flowing, (The Rake usually gets around on all fours. For rhymes to "flow" is for them to fit naturally with each other, something not every rapper can pull off.) just like my internet fame, my mouth will keep growing. (The Rake can expand his mouth to very large sizes to eat things larger than his head.) 'The Skin Taker' Light the candle on this Candle Cove, Skin-Taker has arrived! (Skin-Taker is announcing his entrance. Skin-Taker was from a TV show about pirates called Candle Cove. The word "cove" is cut off, so it sounds like "Light the candle on this candle, Skin-Taker has arrived!") I want you to scream in my studio, so go inside! (The final episode of Candle Cove consisted of the entire cast screaming for thirty minutes. This was not why the show was cancelled. Skin-Taker wants the other ten to go inside his studio so he can make them scream.) I've been investigated by tons, you're the Laughingstock of me. (The pirate ship of the main characters was called the Laughingstock. Skin-Taker is saying he laughs at the other ten. Candle Cove's fanbase is small, but has almost as much depth as the Slender fanbase, and the entire series has been created.) Don't touch your remote yet, cause here's Pirate Percy! (Skin-Taker is telling the others not to change the channel on his show, because Pirate Percy is about to appear. This is the only time a rapper announces another rapper's entrance.) 'Pirate Percy' It's Pirate Percy, maties, there's no way you'll get through me. (Pirate Percy, being a pirate, refers to the others as "maties". Pirate Percy is saying the others can't get through them, perhaps because he is the only one other than Herobrine with a sword.) I'll make you scream as soon as I exit your TV screen. (It is a common trope that spirits and similar entities can exit a television program into the real world. However, this never happens in Candle Cove, which, although very strange, is not supernatural.) I'll be laughing at this jackass while making the rest of you suffer, (It's unclear who Pirate Percy is mocking, but it is probably Laughing Jack. While he laughs at him, Percy will hurt the other nine.) 'cause a battle is no place for you already dead landlubbers! (Percy is saying that the other ten should leave. He calls them "landlubbers", a derogatory term used by pirates to refer to non-sailors. However, only Herobrine is actually dead.) 'Horace Horrible' It's clear that we've entered a hostile environment, (The other ten are out for blood, and are not happy that Skin-Taker and Percy have dissed them.) so allow the man in the top hat to teach you about violence. (Candle Cove was a show for young children, which are usually educational. However, violence is definitely not on the usual list of subjects. Horace Horrible is almost religiously devoted to Skin-Taker, and defers to him in leadership issues.) One slash at the throat and death ensues, children. (Continuing the previous theme, Horace is teaching kids that if you slice someone's throat, they die.) Just like the lost treasure, you'll never be seen again. (Quite often, treasure chests are lost and are never seen after that. Horace will slit the others' throats and dispose of their bodies. Notably, it is never said who Horace Horrible is, and he bears only a passing resemblance to the original.) 'BOB' Once you hear the sound of glass shattering downstairs, (In BOB's story, it broke the glass downstairs to get into the target's house. There is a sound of glass shattering at the beginning of this line, which makes the first half of it very difficult to hear.) you know that you're in for a true frightening scare. (BOB had been stalking its target for several nights before finally killing him. It would obviously be scary to know that a creature was in your house.) I'm the creature, I'm your teacher, so get ready to stop. (Eye contact with BOB causes the onlooker to be frozen in fear. BOB is referred to only as "the creature" by the narrator. When it's done, the other thirteen will actually know how to rap, since according to BOB they didn't before.) You guys are gonna die when you meet the eyes of BOB. (BOB is announcing who it is. As said before, eye contact with BOB makes a target unable to run away, so BOB can easily kill them.) I may have no arms, but I'll still slam you till you're dead. (BOB slammed its victim to kill him in his story. BOB has no arms, a fact that is obvious when watching the video.) You'll see me in the space of curtains when you're in your bed. (The narrator of BOB's pasta knew that BOB was stalking him when he saw it in the curtains while he was in bed.) This is you'll final warning; there's no way you'll harm me. (BOB has a resistance to damage. It is saying that if the other thirteen don't stop rapping now, it will kill them.) Online wimps like yourselves would think I needed an army! (Creepypastas are an online medium. The other thirteen overestimate their power and think BOB would need an army to take them out, when he could actually kill them on his own. This foreshadows later verses; only three out of the twenty-one rappers remaining are not lost episodes or video game characters.) 'Grey Man' 'UBOA' 'Polybius' 'BRVR' 'Happy Appy' 'Creepy Luna' 'CreepyBloom' 'Sally' 'MARIO' 'Dead Bart' 'Tails Doll' 'Sonic.exe' 'Who Was Phone' 'Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv' 'Russian Sleep Experiment' 'HABIT' 'Squidward's Suicide' 'SuicideMouse.avi' 'Abandoned by Disney' 'Evil Otto' Category:Rap Meanings